


Check Yes

by Audity



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audity/pseuds/Audity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac can do three digit by three digit multiplication and Combeferre is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes

It wasn't so much that Combeferre wasn't interested in the dark haired boy who sat on the other side of the classroom and made quiet jokes to the other dark haired boy next to him, it was just that they were on opposite sides of their fourth grade classroom and Combeferre always had a really good book to read during recess.

One day right before the end of the day they were doing some math problems on the board, and the first dark haired boy, his name was Courfeyrac, was called up to do one of the three digit by three digit multiplication problems, and Combeferre felt bad for him because Combeferre could barely do those, and he didn't want the boy to make a fool of himself.

Except then Courfeyrac did the problem perfectly on only his second try and that was when Combeferre knew he was completely and definitely in love with the dark haired boy on the other side of the classroom.

They were in the same fifth grade class, too, along with Combeferre's best friend Enjolras and the other dark haired boy named Grantaire again. The first week the teacher paired up Enjolras and Grantaire, and then Grantaire threw a glue stick at Enjolras's head and Enjolras told Grantaire that his Crocs were very comfortable and that Grantaire needed to shut his mouth.

Combeferre was disappointed when he wasn't paired with Courfeyrac, but he decided that the boy who washed his hands a lot, Joly, was a really nice kid, and decided that maybe he wouldn't sit and read all recess break this year.

(At least most of the time. There were still some books that were worth sacrificing his recess for.)

By right before Christmas, Combeferre was pretty sure that the teacher had paired him with every kid in the class except for Courfeyrac, and Combeferre was convinced that the whole world was conspiring against him and obviously he couldn't talk to Enjolras about this because Enjolras only read fantasy books that he insisted had absolutely no romance because romance was gross.

Combeferre decided that telling him about the fact that he seemed to have a Serious Crush on Grantaire wasn't a good idea.

After Christmas Combeferre finally went up to the teacher and asked if he could work with Courfeyrac.

“Any particular reason?” she asked him.

Combeferre shrugged, in fifth grade almost already as tall as the older lady who taught the class. “I've never really worked with him before and I think it'd be a good experience working with someone who doesn't share all of my interests.” There was a reason Combeferre would wind up being co-valedictorian at the end of all of their public school careers.

The teacher shrugged and said she'd make a note of it, and the next group project she set up for them the first pair she announced was Combeferre and Courfeyrac and Combeferre was pretty sure that was the greatest moment of his life.

“Why are you coloring the blood pink?” Combeferre asked when Courfeyrac leaned up from the poster they were working on.

“How do you know it's even blood?” Courfeyrac asked, sticking the crayon back in the box. “Maybe its some pink icing that someone was using to make Valentine's Day cupcakes, and they just spilled some on their way to give all their friends some cupcakes.”

“That was a very elaborate story for a little spot of pink on a paper.”

“You started it.”

Combeferre remembered why he was one hundred percent positive he was in love with Courfeyrac.

–

In sixth grade, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac wound up in almost all of the same classes. (They were the advanced classes, and no one was surprised.) This caused many headaches within the first three weeks of their middle school career, and many threats of detention that their teachers never made good on.

The third week of what all the sixth grade teachers had decided was going to be the longest year of their teaching careers (none less so than the art teacher, who had wound up with the three of them, as well as Grantaire), it was picture day, and Courfeyrac was squirming in his suit waiting for his name to be called, and Combeferre was resisting the urge to laugh at him, and actually did wind up laughing at Enjolras.

“You have a piece of hair sticking up,” Courfeyrac said suddenly, sitting up and reaching up to smooth out Combeferre's supposed flyaway hair.

“No it's--” Enjolras started before Courfeyrac cut him off.

“Your hair is always sticking up Enjolras, so you can't really say anything,” he said, sticking his tongue out before making a concentrated face and running his hand through Combeferre's hair.

“Thanks,” Combeferre said, trying to look up at his forehead when Courfeyrac finally pulled his hand away. “My mom would have killed me if I had taken it with my hair messed up.”

“His hair wasn't sticking up,” Enjolras said when Combeferre got called up for his picture.

“Shut up.”

–

The next week in art they had an off day for all the kids who were behind to catch up. (Those kids included Enjolras and a kid named Bossuet who had managed to drop his clay pot as soon as it was finished and then had to remake it.)

Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat in the back for the first bit pointing and laughing at Enjolras whenever he glared at them, and eventually the teacher had to tell them to hush and do something like read a book. Courfeyrac said he didn't have one, and therefore he needed to go to the library, and when Combeferre said he had an extra book he could read the teacher looked too relieved to have been healthy.

“You can keep it until you finish it,” Combeferre said when the bell rang for lunch. “You look pretty into it.”

“You're my best friend Combeferre,” Courfeyrac said when he stood up. “My best.”

–

At the end of the day they made the announcement that the middle school social was next week, and although Combeferre laughed at the fact that they were calling it a social (“It could be worse, it could be a boy-girl party.”) he just barely kept himself from looking behind him at the desk with Courfeyrac in it.

Had he, he would have seen Courfeyrac looking right back at him.

–

When he got his book back in the morning (“I read fast,” Courfeyrac had shrugged.) He didn't look through it, and when he found what he assumed must have been Courfeyrac's bookmark, he figured he'd just give it back in art when they were free to talk a little more.

Or, at least that was what he'd decided before he accidentally dropped the bookmark, read it, and promptly dropped it again.

–

He did in fact give it back in art, and grinned when he saw Courfeyrac's face light up.

“As if you really thought I'd say no.” Combeferre rolled his eyes.

–

_Um...if you want to go to the “middle school social” with me, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd check one of the following boxes._

___Yes __Yes_

_(I never said it was a multiple choice question.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings and this happened. It also wasn't supposed to be a Kid Fic, I was aiming for high school, but whatever. Thank you for reading and Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
